


Thomewt：奏者

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 小提琴手Thomas X 手风琴手Newt小提琴手形象来自我路上亲眼所看到的演奏者，被深深感动。
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	Thomewt：奏者

Newt拉着一把手风琴，不合时代又富有传统。  
他踩在自己牛皮纸色的老旅行箱上，依靠在繁华街道商场外的大理石柱前。  
流浪于这个国家，停留在夜的这站。  
身上是白衬衫和黑马甲，那是他最好的一套行头，而裤子和皮鞋已经不知道陪伴了他一年还是两年。  
Newt喜欢演奏但他也需要生活，就和他打得领结一样略凌乱但又却规整，他需要有正确的路线走出正确的结果。

他金色的头发在十一月份的风中被弄的不怎么得体，伴随节奏手部的动作和乐器相接连绵的拉出曲调，成为了这冬日圣诞节装饰外最富有吸引力的亮点。  
他感谢偶尔两三个驻足的人，他也感谢那落在琴盒中的硬币和几张纸钱。  
他来自英国，却混着多国的浪漫。  
继承了母亲英格兰的口音，也传承了父亲爱尔兰的乐感。  
没人会说美国适合他，不过Newt却想要试一试，就和他当初享受皮箱轱辘摩擦过站台时同样。

Newt住在汽车旅馆，他接受得了晚上便利店的三明治和早上提神的凉水。  
他从早上十点开始拿起他心爱的乐器和上班族道声早安，直到演奏至晚上十二点和酒吧的醉汉别了再见。  
曾经他的妹妹相信他适合朗读诗歌，莎士比亚在过往占据了他唯一的书架。  
Newt喜爱那些欢喜而或悲伤的剧目，但他更喜欢自己创作故事，求生的日子没有书架跟着但他却有音乐陪伴。  
他放下诗歌集选择手风琴，他离开家乡选择异国，不是他舍弃了爱而是他接受起新的生活。  
他除了琴盒还有三个箱子，里面的衣裤轮流换，数清的家当外还有他的两本书和作曲本。  
他为每首曲子起了名字，麦克白而或者哈姆雷特，他把他要朗读给路人的名作揉进了那保留历史感的乐风中。  
他每次在午夜数着这笔收入，然后在便利店填饱肚囊。  
Newt一周有那么一天可以休息，他愿意多花几个子为自己在咖啡店买一杯热茶或咖啡，用圆珠笔在泛黄的本子里留下心的印记。

然后这日他听到了那个小提琴，在十一月底的下午飘荡于咖啡店对面的街角处。  
Newt知道和他一样演奏求生的人很多，他也知道倾听对于他们来讲多么重要。  
他盯着那个穿着蓝灰色格子衬衫和深夹克的青年，深棕色的头发宛如秋季残留下来的枯叶般深沉。  
Newt当然不知道他的故事，却知道琴弓撰写下必定包含着内容。  
于是在难得休息的一日里，Newt坐在那人斜对面不远的金属长椅上，听着小提琴在冷风里用热饮纸杯取暖。  
他欣赏那个小提琴手，和他一样热爱而沉浸于演奏，左右摆动的身体是他们为挚爱的乐器灌输思念和力量的表现。  
对方停下一曲和上前的听众交谈，他高挺的鼻梁尽头镶嵌着一双和冬日相反的眼睛，明亮并温暖的蜜糖色。  
在对方奏出下一曲时Newt掏出了他昨日拿到的唯一一张纸币，钱撕碎的一角被胶条粘在一起，他诚心诚意的把自己演奏的收入留给了另一位努力于音乐和生活中的人。

次日起Newt重新站上他的旅行箱，让其把自己包裹在黑白演奏服下面的细瘦身躯托起，今日他选择站在挂着吊兰的美食街黑色灯柱下。  
他闭起双眼关上世界，落下的眼帘有着他自己的画面。  
双手不需要乐谱便知道应该拉到那种程度，他不必麻烦脑细胞操控便能用身体记住的位置，他无需担心空气的温度和路人的干扰也可以感情随心注入旋律。  
每一个力度都随他所欲，身体会因为曲调的上扬而绷紧兴奋，又伴着柔滑放缓的部分而松懈收敛。  
Newt演奏了一首又一首，也和他的心走了一幕又一幕。  
最终他独自踏着乐键走到了午夜零点，途径的乐谱边不知道留下了多少听者的注目，他收起了今日的行程为乐器打包。  
今日的路人依旧未有任何熟悉的面容，但Newt也知道自己喜欢闭眼沉浸，无须为行为惋惜。  
不过他得到了一份似曾相识的惊喜，那裹着胶带受伤的钱安静的躺在硬币之间。

Newt在三天后去了他喜欢的咖啡厅，却被小提琴的音色留下了脚步。  
依旧是那个奏者，依旧是那把提琴。  
Newt买了一杯黑咖啡，中号没加糖，却不是为温暖冻僵的自己。  
他把两包砂糖叠在咖啡杯盖上留在了琴盒边，好笑的是他把攒下来的钱压在了杯底的白砖路上，依旧是那条脏了的破胶带。  
Newt用硬币给自己来了杯热巧，他出店时发现那双橘红色的眼睛在街边寻找他的身影。  
Newt在不经意间把纸杯举高敬起，在对方迟了两拍对上目光前已经披着他的旧大衣和墨绿条纹的围巾挤过了人群。  
他知道天气的寒冷，所以他欣慰于对方的努力。  
他知道手指冻僵的冰凉，因此他才愿意为同行留下一丝温暖。  
他没有足够的钱，可是他却愉快。

第二天依旧十点到十二点，从早晨的白水到中午的汉堡。  
Newt今日在车站前，人们在出口间流窜，却匆匆的为工作奔波而来不及捕捉一个音符。  
但Newt却在睁开眼时收到了掌声，熟悉的夹克下这次是印着字母的T恤，高挑的小提琴手用他骨节分明的手指拍出赞赏之情。  
“我用钱买了一杯咖啡，”蜜糖色的眼睛很会笑。  
男子从站口的柱台上拿起两个纸杯，一个递给Newt，一杯握在掌间。  
Newt今日没看到那破掉的钱币，想必已经变成了此时温暖身体用的热流。  
“还我一杯咖啡？”Newt背上他的琴盒，看着青年的微笑，今日轻便的着装告诉Newt对方也有属于自己的闲情。  
“一起聊聊吗？”青年摊开手掌邀请手风琴手，Newt怎会拒绝？  
“有块饼干再好不过，”即使生活并不富裕，但Newt依旧爱着下午可以享受点心的时光，即使没有红茶和他心爱素白茶杯。  
本不是休息日，但Newt愿意留个下午听听对方琴弦下的故事。

拥有古红色小提琴的漂亮眼睛青年叫Thomas，他爱黑咖啡加半包糖，也爱国际象棋的黑白和紧张感。  
Newt收到的冬季限定拿铁此刻配了一块曲奇，苦和甜有着鲜明对比，那是他唯一的奢侈。  
他们聊了音乐，聊了家庭，聊了梦想。  
Newt喜欢Thomas的大巴之旅，穿过城镇从山间林地来到这里，他抱着家人的期望。  
Newt的灵感来自书籍，Thomas的灵感来自画集。  
Newt为Thomas讲述王尔德的文学，Thomas为他展现萨金特的油彩，他们聊到深夜却并不觉得浪费了一天。

此后Thomas会拜访Newt的演奏，不管Newt今日在堤坝前还是明日在十字路口边，他会在Newt闭眼隐去世间时悄然站在一侧倾听手风琴的民族色彩。  
Newt会在闲下来的日子寻找Thomas的身影，小提琴丝滑又雀跃的歌声时常把他引去车站前或大桥边，相比互投硬币他宁愿带来三明治一人一半。  
他们相信星探会来，他们也相信在灯红酒绿的钢铁之城中会有人被他们的古典步调所吸引。  
就和他们被彼此的才华俘虏一般，Thomas从Newt的乐符间拼接出无与伦比的画面，而Newt读出Thomas用五线谱撰写的最深篇章。  
他们钱不多，每天在硬币未铺满的琴盒底凑到两日的餐费。  
他们住的不好，一张床一对桌椅加上一人空间的厕所便足矣。  
但他们依旧拥有自己最重要的乐器，酒红的提琴和夜蓝的风琴，他们为彼此共同走的路加油鼓励。

这是一座美国的城市，繁华又喧嚣，却拥抱着许多来自远方闯荡之人的梦想。  
但这里有一位拉出自然声音的手风琴奏者，他有阳光的金发和巧克力色的眼睛。  
这里还有一位奏出古典音色的小提琴手。他有原木深色的头发和蜜糖色的双眼。  
他们的合奏从暮光的上午传到星空下的夜晚，从街的尽头演到路的拐角处。  
深蓝风琴的Newt，和古红提琴的Thomas。


End file.
